The present invention relates to picture and certificate frameworks for wall and desk display but more particularly to framed works for wall and desk which in addition to exhibiting a picture or certificate, hold pages of the contents which have a memorable characteristic.
Generally only the face of a framed patent or other multipage document is accessible for easy viewing. Mainly for this reason, a replica of the patent and not the patent itself is usually framed and the original patent is reserved for other necessary usage. The special cover of the 1987 U.S. Patent sparked the thought of providing for the framing of the original patent while at the same time imposing no restriction on viewing the related pages. The same concept would apply to other documents of sentimental value.
A computer search at the Boston Public Library produced no substantial items of pertinence to the frame/book device. The automatic viewing is a concept that utilizes a state of the art product (a turntable) modified to accomplish a particular need. Insofar as I am aware, there is nothing to suggest the features disclosed and claimed herein.